


Rk900 OneShots

by Overwhelming_Lucy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Tags Are Hard, female oc without name, rk900 has feelings?, rk900 is only sometimes an asshole, sumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwhelming_Lucy/pseuds/Overwhelming_Lucy
Summary: These are a cluster of one shots that are between rk and a female oc. Kinda random. Requests are open.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (they're both humans, only because i feel as though writing letters to an android is just a bit much)

She clicked her black pen twice and let a silent breath escape, This was now or never.

Dear Conan,

I understand you're probably going to throw this away. I complete understand. I can say sorry a thousand times and it would sound empty to you. So, here goes nothing. 

I loved the way you smiled at the rain, the way you visibly relaxed around me and the fireplace your father had. I never understood how you could fall asleep on the couch listening to the crackle of the flames. It was a sight to see, you bundled up with blankets on the fold-out couch next to me, with a boyish grin on your sleepy face. You were always a funny little thing, you loved the snow and rain but equally enjoyed the heat of the sun and fire. 

I remembered how you would always wear that grey beanie that I bought for you for our first Christmas. Your hair wouldn't get in all the hat so there would be some Detroit snow in the front. You were so carefree, unafraid of anything, and so selfless. So damn selfless. It almost hurt to see you give yourself away just for others to be happy.

I always wondered if you were happy. I thought you were, I knew you were. Until I broke it, and, unfortunately, you as well. 

The way you looked down at me with the glimmer of never-ending hope and your pearly whites. I was jealous of you. You are such a rarity. A truly good person, one that would die for anybody. My friends said that it would last, I guess they never thought it wouldn't. 

It wasn't your fault. We drifted, then snapped. I just didn't understand how we could've drifted, we were so inseparable. Maybe you got buried in your work and I just didn't notice until it became a natural occurrence. Once again, none of this is your fault. 

Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Love,

... 

P.S - stay warm, it's supposed to be cold this weekend.

She sighed again and looked over the words one last time. Nobody sends letters anymore. He'll never see it. I think I might break if he does, she thought bitterly.

————-

Dear Conan,

I haven't dated anyone since you, it's been almost four months. Even if we were to get back together, I can't imagine how awkward it might be. You've probably changed. Maybe even gotten a new girlfriend. You should have one. You deserve to be happy. More than me.

I hope she gets your angelic laugh, I would go through hell and back just to hear you laugh one more time. I remember I would go out of my way to just get a little giggle out of you, it was music to my ears. Just to make you happy, you deserve the best. You always did.

I hope she gets your sweatshirts, they were insanely large. I remember slapping you with the excess sleeve until you grabbed both sleeves and tied them together. You watched me struggled, only then did you complained when I undid it by getting my arms out through the bottom. Sometimes you would stop me by tickling the shit out of me. I would buy you sweatshirts just so I could steal them. I... I also remember when I had to give them all back.

I hope she gets your eyes, those beautiful pools of moonlight. I remember getting lost in them everyday, in the simplest tasks. You would always roll them every time I dragged you to a coffee shop, then complained when you noticed "it wasn't as good as yours" I highly doubt that statement. I swear those eyes could stare into my soul.

I hope she gets your love for the holidays, you took a couple days off from work, I did as well, just to decorate our apartment with Christmas lights and figurines. I wish I could've made you as happy as you did when you saw the finishing look. It was the essence of Saint Nick. You would put the angel on top of the tree, you know why, only but after a light bicker of who did it. Our cookies were the best, my grandma's recipe. 

Speaking of Christmas, it's near. I hope you have the merriest. I actually might send you something. Maybe not. I think that I'll think about it and be too scared that you'll throw it away, or even have a significant other. Scared of rejection, as always.

Anyways, Warmest Regards,

...

She sealed the letter and tossed it gently on the desk, wiping the few tears that fell with a careless finger.

————-

She searched everywhere for those envelopes for two days. It was two days after one of her closest friends came over. She left her alone for five goddamn minutes and she takes them. Two days after that, she sobbed and probably hyperventilated that he saw them. That she sent them. A month went by of her deciding to impatiently wait, even if he wouldn't send them back, just to take a breather and work.

Three days before Christmas, it was a quite snowy day — his favorite — she got a letter in the mail. No return address, just her name scribbled in perfect cursive. That could only mean it was personally dropped off. What the hell?

When she opened it in her living room, her legs were shaking so terribly, they nearly gave out. It was from him. But this only happens in movies, why did he have to respond?

Dear ...,

I can't say I'm not surprised I received two letters in the mail, what surprised me even more were that they were from you. I didn't know you felt that way. I look over them again and again, yet I couldn't believe they were from you.

When you spoke about the night we spent at my parents house, it brought back something I didn't think I'd forget. You forgot the best part. You snuck out of my old room, because we didn't have a guest bedroom, just to spend the night with me. You complained that it was too cold and there wasn't enough blankets. I knew you loved a cold room to sleep in, so it was a lie. I didn't mind sharing that uncomfortable fold-out with you. I also remember you snuck back before we thought my parents were awake. Only was it days later that I found out that they found us, but just didn't want to bother us.

I still wear that beanie, even if Perkins tells me not to. He's one of my coworkers, the one you said you hated because you thought he was a prick. I mean, you're not wrong. It's gotten a little beat up though, I feel the need to apologize because you said it was special. 

The first Christmas we shared, I remember that I got you a necklace along with a couple other things. You cried when you saw the necklace, when you did, I remember panicking that you hated it or something. That was when you said you loved me for the first time. When we said I love you for the first time.

Before I sign this letter off, I think you should probably know that I never dated anyone after you either. Or even thought about it. 

Love,

Conan

P.S - Tell your friend, the one that sent this, I said thank you. I needed this.

In the smallest lettering, it was faint too, which meant that he probably erased it, read I miss you, I'm sorry.

Oh boy. A few moments later, she had an idea and knew what to get him for Christmas. She didn't care whether or not it was the right thing to send him a Christmas gift, but it was a nice gesture. Another beanie. She, quite frankly, didn't know what he was going on about it being special or something. She simply ordered it off of a small business website for probably fifty dollars. Maybe he thought she made it or something. It was fine.

————-

A week or so before Christmas, she picked up the beanie from the store, buying all the supplies to ship it. She placed it gingerly in the box with some gift paper, a couple king-size bars of candy, a letter, and of course the beanie.

The letter read;

Dear Conan,

I know you probably didn't mean for me to get you another hat, but I did because I also feel like that's why you brought it up. Maybe you got another one, but that's fine.

I cannot believe you still remember that I hated Richard, a small piece of me died when you brought me to dinner with you over at his house.

This will most likely not come in time for Christmas, so think of this as a good New Year's gift. Hope you have a warm one. 

Love,

...

PS - please don't do anything too stupid for the holidays, i still wear the necklace.

She sealed the box and dropped it off at the post office the same day. The butterflies were coming back.

————-

Dear ...,

I love the beanie, thank you so much. I didn't expect you to even get me anything. Well kinda. I still love it.

You mentioned being scared of rejection in the first letter, that struck me as odd because I remember you were the one that asked me out, and probably everything else. You just seemed so brave and fearless that I didn't realize that you didn't feel that way.

Something I absolutely loved about you was that you held yourself together so well, never letting me see you cry. (With few exceptions, including that necklace) I remember still being awake one night, hearing you cry. It wasn't loud, I could hardly notice that you were awake. You were playing with my hair, most likely propped up against the bed frame. I was surprised you didn't notice that I wasn't sleeping. You being so put together was something that I also didn't like, some of your emotions just locked away.

But you cried when you wrote those letters, the blue ink of the lined paper was smudged. I placed the first letter being wrote after Thanksgiving, only because the weather was so terrible that I couldn't even get to work. It was a Friday, the week after Thanksgiving. I spent those three days putting up Christmas decorations, I think I spent two of those staring at the totes of ornaments and knick-knacks, thinking about how you helped me.

I don't think I've stopped thinking about you. We were together for so long.

Love,

Conan

PS - I hope you enjoy the new necklace. It's fine if you don't wear it, it's not like I'd see you anyway.

————-

So, him not seeing her was a lie. She saw him at the coffee shop they used to go to. It seemed as though she was too scared to walk up to him, so she just left. I think he might've been too afraid as well, she thought. She knew he saw her walk out.


	2. Horror

She rested her hands on her lap, picking at the skin around her fingernails and at the pads of her fingertips. She wasn't nervous. She was scared. She had no reason to be nervous at all. Every reason to be scared out of her mind. Out of every single person in Detroit, she was the one to know a calculated murderer. Every single time they killed, she could've been next. Every time.

Yet, _why_ did it have to be her?

She had to keep her body busy, otherwise, her mind would start racing and thinking thoughts that could scare her. Even further than she already was. Her leg bounced lowly and rhythmically. A simple rhythm that matched a song she listened to on the car ride to this station. To keep her from spilling any blood —because she saw enough back at her house — she brought one of her hands up to the grey table in front of her and started to drum the raw pads of her fingers.

She had to look, to a certain degree, insane or somewhere close.

Her clothes were ragged and wrinkled, some places had holes and rips from their grabbing. Dried blood covered bandages were covering her forearms and thighs. Some blue blood was starting to fade from her hands and alongside the stains on her thighs. Her hair was in a neat ponytail though, some strands out of the black elastic from when she was pinned.

She heard the door slide open, a flinch radiating through her body and out to the ends of her fingers and toes.

She slowly brought her eyes to look at the person walking into the room. It was a tall man in a fitted black suit. His suit jacket was entirely black, shifting and conturing to his every move. A color matching button-up and tie, the former looking to be tailored to his size. Her eyes flitted to the silver tie clip, contrasting his black attire. His dark chocolatey hair was swept gently to the side, a few strands over his forehead. While he walked to the side of the table to look through the case file, she glanced at his polished black dress shoes. They were large, but did make sense to his other proportions. He was an all around big person. Having to top out at a couple inches over six foot.

Everything about this man screamed authority.

Except for the fact that he wasn't a man. He was an android. Which only made him more intimidating. He knows everything he needs to know to solve this case without any hindrance. He knows every single outcome to every situation.

His LED was the thing that gave it away. She was genuinely surprise there wasn't anything on his suit to signify he was an android. No bright turquoise band around his bicep. No triangle on his breast pocket.

As he stopped, the clicking of his shoes ceased and she was reminded of why she was here.

She sunk in her seat a little further, turning her focus onto her hands. She didn't know why she was the one being interrogated, she wasn't the killer. Did they know she wasn't?

In the corner of her eye, she studied the android.

He closed the file and moved it in front of the chair he was going to be sitting in. Soon enough, he walked over and gracefully lowered himself into the seat. Clearing his throat, he locked eyes on her, "Do you recognize this android?"

He took out a couple photos and turned them around so she could get a better look. They were of Parker, her android. One was a picture of him alone, up against a white background with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. The other was a picture of him from the perspective of a security camera — by the looks of the quality — in an unknown area.

She nodded her head and brought the first photo closer to her, to get a better look at it. She wanted to remember what he looked like when he didn't seem crazy. "Yeah, that's Parker."

His LED shifted color, which piqued her interest, so she naturally flickered her eyes to it. She blinked and then slid the photo back to him.

"Do you possibly know where it could've fled to? After you called the police?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought as she watched him gather the two pictures and place them underneath the others. Where could he have felt safe at? Perhaps somewhere they went often. She thought of one place, but shook her head, "No, I don't. We never really went any places." She kept her voice as level as possible and her body motions as normal as she'd been having them. She had to keep him safe, no matter what he did to her

He said nothing, instead, he began to think. Only for a short couple of moments, "Start from the beginning, how did it escalate?"

She leaned back in her seat and started to remember, everything coming back in horrid flashes.

_"Parker? Why is there blood leaking out of this tote? Err... can you come here?" I asked, feeling faint and scared because I was not the one to put it here._

_It was a blue tote, or at least it was supposed to be. There was a line about three-fourths the way to the top and there on down it was a blue-purple. There had to be something of liquid substance in it. A puddle of deep red blood was seeping out slowly, creating stain on the hardwood flooring._

"I was cooking dinner for myself and had to get something from the pantry. I noticed a tote that hadn't been there, it was leaking blood. I wasn't the one to have such a thing. So, I naturally called Parker over to ask. He brought storage containers over all the time, so I wanted to know what was in it."

_I waited until he peaked his head in, his curly blond hair bounced from the sudden motion, "Whatcha need?" His entire demeanor changed as his followed my gaze. Turning cold and almost lifeless. He paused and cleared his throat as he put half of his body in the doorframe, "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing. I'll clean it up, you finish cooking your dinner."_

_I frowned and looked at the container again, then back to my android, "But, what's inside of it?"_

_"One of my friends brought it over and it must've had a hole in it."_

_"So what is it?"_

_He sighed curtly and rubbed his hand down his face, "It's nothing, I told you."_

_"So you wouldn't mind if I opened it?"_

"I wanted to open it because I was curious, but he didn't let me. He said it was from a friend and was just keeping it over for the night. I wasn't convinced, it smelled terrible as well. It didn't seem like a big deal because if he told me, I would've moved on and began cooking again. Or at least what I thought it was, definitely not human body parts."

_"I'm opening it because you're acting really weird." I said, getting closer to the blue container and avoiding the puddle._

_Reaching for the lid, a hand stopped me. "I can't let you do that."_

_I shook my head and grasped his arm with my free one, "Let go. You're making such a big deal out of this."_

_"Please don't be mad at me."_

_I frowned as he let go, pausing for a second before clicking off the lid and lifting it. A scream vibrated through my throat and out of my mouth. There it was, disconnected hands, forearms, feet, and other things I couldn't remember were floating in blood. "What the hell, Parker!"_

"He let me open the tote, on the condition I wouldn't be mad at him. I thought it was weird because he never held anything from me and was very open about his opinions. My next actions were to call the police, but that's when he started getting violent."

_I sighed and looked at the tote in the corner of my eye, a shiver radiating through my body, "I can't let you do this, Parker. How long has this been going on?"_

_He didn't say anything, but was shaking. Most definitely not shaking in fear, but rage. I looked into his eyes and saw something I've never seen before, it was crazed and hungry. His hands were clenched and directly at his sides._

_"I have to do this, I have to call the police. I'm not condoning this in my house."_

_He stared at me with intensity, "No, you can't do that. I'm not letting you." As he said those words, he began taking steps towards me, risky and uncalculated steps. Reaching behind himself, he pulled out a kitchen knife. It glimmered in the light, casting a reflection. My heart stopped, how could it have come to this?_

_I took steps back as he stepped forward. Soon enough, I reached a wall, one with wooden shelving lining it. Bags of ingredients fell, catching my attention for a moment. "Please, Parker. I really don't want you to hurt anybody else."_

_He let out a frustrated groan, his LED pulsating an alarming red. I wanted to think he didn't want to hurt me._

"I was scared out of my mind. He cornered me in the pantry and began to hurt me."

_"You leave me no choice."_

_He lunged at me with the knife overhead. I thought quick and side-stepped him, hoping that the blade would never cut me. I dashed out of the kitchen but he was faster. His reflexes allowed him to graze my forearm, pain flooding my senses._

_I kept going, feeling the adrenaline overcome the pain. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I reached the island countertop and was stopped again by a dull throb in the back of my thigh. Glancing at the sensation, I noticed he was right behind me and had grazed my flesh again. I screamed and flipped around to face him._

_Quickly ducking out of the way of the knife I began to speak and dodge his attempts, "Parker, what did I do to you?" My voice quivered with lack of oxygen._

_He didn't answer, only grunted and swung again._

"I escaped and he just kept going."

_He aimed lower this time, swiping the skin of my other thigh. I kicked him away with everything I had, fleeing to the living room. Grabbing my phone in my back pocket I dialed the police, hoping they could hear what was happening._

_"Parker, stop! Please." My cries fell upon deaf ears as he came barreling towards me again, I shrieked. At this rate, my voice would be gone by the end of the night._

_"I can't let you get away." He boomed, holding the knife menacingly._

_Tears started to roll down my face and my cheeks felt hot, "You need to go, they're gonna catch you."_

_"You called them?" His face contorted into one of hatred and disgust. He dropped the knife and lunged at me, catching me this time._

"So, I called the police and told him. He caught me and it gets a little blurry after that." She finished truthfully and then paused, he probably knew everything she told him because of his reconstruction feature. That's fine.

He sighed and sifted through the photos as his LED blinked yellow. "And you are sure you don't remember where it went?"

She shook her head in response, picking at her cuticles.

"Did your android show any signs of deviancy prior to the assault?"

She paused, knowing that Parker did long before that day, but she shrugged, "Sort of, nothing as extreme as killing. It was minuscule, not anything to report about. So, I left it be." She told the partial truth and left the question be.

"Did it leave often? Without your permission?"

"I had him run errands every other day, they usually took an hour to two hours, sometimes four. I wasn't concerned... but now I think about it. They never should've taken that long."

Silence echoed through the room, and engulfed her. It was a little bit before the android responded.

"Did it come home bloodied or with any injuries."

"Sometimes, yes. I just brushed it off as hecklers and protestors in the streets. But his clothing never had blood on it."

"Did it ever tell you about any places it liked to go?"

She stayed silent because there was place she distinctly remember him ranting about.

He placed a large hand closer to her, gaining her attention, "We can't help you if you don't tell me. I need you to answer truthfully."

"Yeah, there was this one place. Whenever he told me about his trips, he always spoke about this abandoned building in the Ravendale district." She had to say the truth, she wanted to have a chance to see Parker again, even after what he had done, "I think I looked it up one night and it was by a spot they were going to bulldoze, around that one apartment complex on West Avenue."

He nodded intently, resting a forearm on the table. She noticed he was tapping a pattern on the table. Obviously, she didn't know what it was, but his LED also flickered and spun yellow before returning to its original blue color.

She frowned slightly but stayed silent, waiting for him to ask any more questions.

"Did it hang out with any other androids? Maybe even humans it got along with?"

She leaned back, trying to recall any memory of him talking to or about any new people. "Yeah, I think a few choice androids, I never knew who's they were or what they did. But what I did know was that they looked to be built, maybe construction workers?" She relaxed her shoulders sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm not much of help."

He shook his head, his features softened, "Don't worry. You're the closest thing we have to this android. You are doing great."

She let out a sigh of relief, but only felt it for a moment, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asked cautiously, resting both elbows on the table.

He sighed through the file one last time and shut it, shaking his head, "No, we'll contact you if we need anything."

"Alright, thank you."

———

It was a day later when she got a call from an android, modeled RK900. She, naturally, picked it up because she was curious. "Hello?"

" _Hello, this is RK900, the android you spoke to yesterday at Central Station. It would be beneficial if you could come down to the station... Parker would like to speak with you._ "

Her breath got caught in her throat, "You've found him? Oh my, god. Yes, of course. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

" _Okay, thank you. Have a nice day._ " And the line went dead. Alright.

She dropped all her bags at the door and made a U-turn for her car. Lunch was going to have to wait.

———

"Do you have a scheduled appointment?" A male android asked her as she stopped in front of the main desk.

She nodded, although quite unsure of herself, "Yes I do."

"With whom?"

"An RK900."

The LED on the side of his head flickered yellow and then back to blue, "Right, of course. They'll be in there, if you turn right and then a sharp left. You'll see them."

"Thank you so much." She said, and meant it, because she had no idea where to go.

She follow his directions, and sure enough, there he was. He was standing by a hallway of holding cells, bulletproof glass and numbered rooms. She held her breath as she walked up to the tall android. He definitely was attractive, but it was not the time to start swooning an android. He bowed his head slightly, to acknowledge her presence, "Glad to see you, shall I show you Parker?"

She nodded, her nerves were getting the best of her as she brushed her forearm against her hip. She felt the fabric rubbed against her bandages and she mentally cursed. It was going to itch like crazy now.

She brought her hand to the wrapped wound, but a hand stopped her, "If you disturb the wound, it won't heal with a clean scar."

She looked up to the android and saw his obsidian eyes bore into hers, and a swirl of emotion came and went through them. She widened her eyes a fraction before lowering her hand, relishing the heat from his hand, "Sorry." She mumbled, focusing her attention on the cell in front of her.

It held an android she couldn't recognize. Something deep down inside her realized it was Parker. But it wasn't. The sight in front of her was more terrifying than any nightmare she had ever had.

His once curly blond hair was matted and mangled, looking more of a honey color than anything else. There was blood stains all over, so much so that there were less clean areas than bloody. His movements were erratic, definitely nothing she'd seen him move like. The thing that caught my eye was the large gash along his left eye. Something had to have hit him or some action along that severity. She didn't even think that he could've been her android at one point.

Her voice cracked, "Who are you?" She took a cautious step back out of fear and bumped into the RK900. She didn't care at this point, but from then on her body froze and she couldn't move. It was that night all over again. She began mumbling something even she didn't know, shaking her head.

The android behind her wrapped his arms around her protectively, whispering in her ear. Before she could even process what was happening, he was leading her out of view from Parker.

"It won't be able to hurt anyone anymore." 


	3. Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I kinda don’t enjoy how his uniform looks, so each one is going to have a different suit. Or maybe the same. Just probably not the high-collared uniform he was given. It could probably pass off as how the android revolution ended so they now have freedom on how they dress.

Each of the two officers had one hand clamped on her shoulders and the other on her upper bicep. Sitting her down roughly, they swapped out the handcuffs with the ones connected to the rickety table. She felt the cool metal shut, it was a couple notches too tight.

She caught a scoff in her throat, not wanting to upset the policemen. She needed to do anything to get out of the pickle she was in. She needed to be solely a suspect, nothing more and everything less. She didn't murder anyone, she just seemed highly suspicious.

She heard the door close, feeling a little intimidated already. It was an odd feeling, not knowing who was going to interrogate her. It was growing to be uncomfortable. She loosen slightly, realizing that it was just the officers leaving.

Waiting for someone to come in was not fun for her. In fact, it just made her more nervous. She had no reason to. Unless being a bit closer than comfort was a crime. There was no ill intent behind her thoughts, just normal places one could think of before the possibility of spending time in prison.

She lost track of time at three minutes before her mind wandered somehow to the last time she got her haircut. It's safe to say her attention span was not a strong suit.

Before things got too out of hand, the door opened and she could hear clicking of dress shoes. Based from the sound alone, it had to be a man or a broad-footed shoe. The noise was hollow and quite satisfying to hear in a silent room. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she saw a tall man.

An android.

But that really didn't matter. She knew he was going to get what he wanted.

He looked tall. Perhaps giraffe height. And like someone she did not want to mess with. A fitted grey suit hugged his muscles as the light shifted and contoured them. He was wearing a pair of darker grey slacks. There wasn't much special about them. The small buttons on his button-up were matte against the harsh lighting in the room, no tie. Which she found a bit odd. She thought that all androids wore ties — at least from the television commercials, advertisements littered around Detroit, and news stations.

She brushed it off and watched him closely as he sat down. The small frown on his lips as he sat down, to the twitch in his eyebrow when he looked at the file on the table. It was interesting how human they could make an android. From every noticeable freckle on his face, to his Persian grey eyes that scanned everything on those sheets of paper.

She stared as long as she could at his face, not wanting to forget a thing about it. His chocolate brown hair was neat, but in a messy way. It fit how he presented himself. His jawline was defined.

Her thoughts were interrupted by shuffling of paper — photos to be more precise — and she was brought back to reality.

She was not going to be the one to speak first, she didn't even have a lawyer. Even if she was going to bring them up, that would make her suspicious. And, once again, that was the last thing she wanted. Her breathing increased slightly as she felt pressure built up in her chest.

It felt like butterflies. In the worst way. Perhaps maybe butter knifes instead. A churning feeling was added to the mix, allowing she to assume she was cramping. She had no reason to be nervous or scared. She was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

"Do you recognize this person?" He slid a photograph in her direction and she leaned forward to take a good look at it.

She frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly, "Um... actually, yes, I do. That's my sister's husband. Why?" She knew why. She was brought into custody for goodness sake. She didn't want to believe it though.

He took the picture back and replaced it with about six more one. This time, she felt sick to her stomach if this is what she thought it was. They all looked young, alive, and around twenty to thirty years old. All being women. Women that looked like her sister. Why? "These women all went missing in a five month period. And we need to find him." He paused and looked her in the eye, "Do you know where he goes when he disappears from their house?"

"Not really, I'm going to assume the excuse he comes up with is going to be a lie? Because he tells Ella he goes to car conventions around the Detroit area, sometimes he even drives to Lansing for a couple days. All of his trips are about three days long."

"How do you know all of this?"

She rested her elbows on the cool table, "I call Ella everyday, just in case she needs help with the kids. Y'know, I like to be of help since Blake isn't there all the time."

"Ah, I see," he nodded his head in response, flipping through the pages, "Do you think Blake was hurting any members of his family?"

She scrunched her eyebrows, "No, he loved them." She sighed and looked at her fingers, whispering softly, "But there were a couple of times that I wondered what happened when she got off the phone."

"Since you don't live near them, do you ever come check up on them without telling them beforehand?"

"I'm not allowed to, which is reasonable because they need their space. I respect that. Sometimes when she forgets I'm coming over the next morning, I sometimes see a few bruises." She clenched her jaw and then relaxed it as she thought of Ella, "Has she reported any?"

"No. But he's had charges before. We have Ella and her children in protective custody. We also are asking if you can as well, just in case he decides to take any of you. Was there any red flags you saw at any family gatherings? Something that told you something was off about him?"

She thought for a moment, "A few, but that was before they married. Since then, we kinda gave them their space after they had children." She went silent, thinking that if they really wanted information, they would have gone to Ella. It felt strange, then asking her these questions and not Ella. It seemed... off. "Is there some way I could see Ella? I haven't seen her since I found out."

His LED blinked amber, which alarmed her because she hadn't been in close contact with androids in a while. "She's being kept at a safe house, a select few are able to know of her whereabouts."

She squinted her eyes slightly, she didn't quite believe them. But, what gain would an android have on lying to her?

He began to speak again, "Anywhere he would go to?"

"I don't know, really, I don't see Blake often. Have you asked Ella? That would be better than me." She said flatly, seemingly neutral as well.

He set the papers down, glancing at a spot on the wall next to her, "She's refusing to give us information on him."

"Why?" She thought out-loud, it really confused her. Why wouldn't she tell them? Then it hit her, "She must really have loved him then." She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. It wasn't something she could relate to though, falling in love with someone and standing by them.

It was difficult to trust someone on such a large scale. She was a relatively trusting person, just never with the major parts of her life. She could spill everything about her, or at least most of it. There was a point in her life where the things she let others know of, they used it against her. Not trying to help her.

Never a blame game. Never a moment she felt safe at home with her thoughts. She had a hard time falling in love as well, it baffled her on how you could allow someone to know all of you, see all of you. It frightened her.

She spoke again, seeing silence was going to drown out everything else, "There isn't much else I know about Blake, he was always closed off. I'm sorry. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"No, that's it." He looked frustrated, and looked at her like she was a waste of time.

She saw that look he gave her and she felt small, insignificant. That's how she saw herself, it was weird.

They both stood up at the same time, her eyes wandered to his LED, which was spinning between the default blue and the yellow she noticed earlier.

He must know something he hasn't before.

But what was it?

Her eyes followed him as he rushed out the door, leaving her to exit by herself.

———

He busted through the door into the observation room, feeling thirium pump through his regulator quickly, "Ella is the accomplice, that's why she isn't saying anything. It all makes sense. The disappearances, the crime scenes, the M.O.. It all matches up."

Looking at the two agents in the room with him, he waited for a response. Agent Shelby, a sarcastic old man that reminded him of a certain Detroit Police Lieutenant, nodded his head in thought, "It does, in fact, match. But how can you be so sure? It could be one of his buddies."

RK was not fazed, or at least did he let it show, "Her disappearances link up with his. Which then match up with the murders. It should not be complicated."

Agent Scott, a short woman with a tendency to cause the most trouble, looked out the one-way mirror. She seemed to be agitated, unsure of something, "Something isn't adding up."

"Yeah, most things don't," Shelby's gruff voice spoke as he was typing in a phone number, "It's how things are." Shelby began to mumble in some commands into the speaker.

RK took this lack of conversation to review what was said in the interrogation room. She didn't seem to know about Ella's absences, which meant she didn't visit as often as she claimed.

_What was going on?_


	4. I Know You’re In Here

She slammed the door shut with vigor, feeling her breathing uneven and erratic. Her heart hammering against her rib cage, flooding her ears and into her thoughts. With shaking fingers, she locked the door and deadbolt. Even if it was not going to stop him. A modern-day terminator would not be stopped by locked windows and front door.

That thought would be brushed off as she scrambled to lock everything that could be locked.

Here she was, essentially dead in her house, somewhere he would stop first to find her. She should've went to a hotel or out of state. She just had to hide in plain sight. _Genius_.

She knew she was dead when she saw Gavin's body on that rooftop. She knew she was dead once she saw him kill Hank with his own gun. He saw her see him kill Hank. And then again when he killed his predecessor. She was just a ball of bad luck.

It was almost like he wanted her to see the deaths. Just to have a reason to get rid of her. She knew he hated her, he was just nice to get information. He only cared about his mission, and his mission only. It was sick, twisted, and evil.

Before the murders, he developed that look in his eyes whenever they were together, that harsh tone in his voice. He must've thought she knew something he didn't. She didn't. He gradually began to get more cold and distant towards her. Making more decisions that benefitted him more than other around him. If it benefitted him, it was important for the mission. It was so annoying to her, they were partners! They were supposed to look out for each other, not clash.

She locked every door, except for the one she was going to use, it would've been a red flag to him. Her feet couldn't move fast enough down the stairs into the basement. I'm cornering myself, she thought and then nearly tripped on the last step.

To her, it felt like she wasn't getting enough air into her lungs. It hurt. It was almost pitiful to think that she was as important as he thought her to be. He shouldn't care.

She went to a place he didn't know existed in her house. She never told him there was a hole in the wall hidden behind a bookcase near the sitting room. It was full of blankets and pillows. She never had to use it, never had to hide from a murderous android. But there was a first for everything.

The thing that was worrying was the fact that she didn't know when he was going to come here. It was essentially a guessing game until she was dead. She hadn't come into work after the murder of Gavin, not even bothering to contact Fowler. Fowler wouldn't believe her, he adored RK. Almost like a parent would to a child. Wasn't anything wrong with it per say, just odd.

RK never cared about her, never did. It was a intricate ruse. An act in front of everyone else. Waiting for one simple observant eye to see through it. That eye being the person supposed to be closer to him more than anyone else.

After getting inside of the crevice, she moved the bookcase back to where it was in the first place. Then she got comfortable, returning her breath somewhat back to normal. Feeling slight luck as she managed to.

It felt like years as she waited, but it really was thirty minutes — she checked her phone. Her hands were still shaking. The feeling of knifes in her stomach was not comfortable. It made her feel claustrophobic. Like each time a ragged breath escaped her, the walls moved toward a centimeter. It was distracting.

Not even words could have described how terrified she felt. RK was as unpredictable as they came, unlimited perceived outcomes. Who know? He could've changed his mind about her. She hoped that were the case.

There was no possible way she was that important that he would find the urge to kill me to continue his mission. What exactly was going on inside his head? Killing anyone who wasn't in his mission was not apart of his coding. Going against coding would only be acceptable if the being felt cornered and paranoid.

She watched the clock on her phone, making sure to put it on silent and using it wisely to conserve battery. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't be here for long though.

A faint knocking from upstairs brought her heartbeat to a halt, only for a moment though because it came crashing against her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, praying to some god up there that it wasn't him. He called her name, in a somewhat normal voice. Like everything had never happened. It made her jump at the suddenness.

In order to not scream, she wrapped a hand around her mouth, feeling her breath fan over the inside of her hand. There was no conceivable way he would know she was in here.

"...! Please, let me in!" Even in his muffled yelling, she could make out the faux emotion in his voice. This situation must've triggered one of his social cues. There was no way he actually felt that way. He wasn't capable of emotion. Or deviating.

Her eyes widened as the knocks became louder, to the point of hearing the hinges shake. There was silence. She wasn't hopeful quite yet. There was no way a simple door was going to stop him. Her thoughts were true when she heard glass breaking.

How was he going to get through a window? He was surely about two-hundred pounds of pure wiring and metal. Nothing about fitting through a window sounded plausible to her. More to be impossible.

Footsteps creaked the floorboards, echoing through the empty basement. He didn't say a word as he searched through the first floor. The fact that she knew he was going to find her made her cheeks flush and tears well up in her eyes. There was no way he was going to come to his senses and not hurt her.

"I know you're in here." His voice echoed through the halls and throughout the house as the floorboard he stepped on — which was right above her — groaned. Those words made her heart drop to her stomach.

Maybe he was looking for a specific thing to find her, perhaps like some sort... of... of heat signature. She felt hot tears seep into the cracks between her hand and face. He was going to find her. And no doubt, kill her.

Could he see through walls for a signature? There was no hiding from this android. It was flat out impossible.

She should have brought her gun. She should have down more. More to throw him off her tracks. It was stupid to think that she could fight an android. Or stupid to think she could hide from one.

She was in deep shit at this point. She knew he already had a least a thousand ways to kill her at this point already mapped out in his head. She had set herself up for failure.

Just a living corpse, waiting to die.

She curled herself further into the corner of the space, making herself as small as possible. There hadn't been a moment in her life that she was as scared for her life as right now. Not when she was dangling off the side of a skyscraper. Not ever.

He kicked open the door to the basement, which was rude because it was unlocked. It was redundant. She nearly screamed, begging herself to stay silent. Just hoping that her surroundings muffled any noise she could have made, "Don't tell me you're in the basement... now, _that_ would just be _unfortunate_." His voice was drawled out, almost in a mocking way.

She began praying, not knowing who would answer, just hoping it would be someone worth it. She was never religious, but now was the perfect time to start. Right when her life was starting to flash before her eyes. Just wishing something could save her.

The sound of him rummaging around, in of itself, scared her. She knew he had already found her. It was no use anymore. Just throw in the towel and accept the fate. He was basically teasing her, giving her false hope that was now dwindling on a fine line of nothingness. She could hear him checking in the most obvious places. It was unsettling.

She noticed a small sliver of light peeking through a hole in the bookcase. A million thoughts went through her head, was it worth it to watch him find her? Or would it better to be a surprise?

Just a small peek wouldn't hurt.

There had been a break in noise, perhaps he stopped looking.

Slowly, she untangled herself and leaned forward to see through the hole.

Immediately a scream echoed from her throat, and she threw herself into the furthest corner. Absolute pure fear struck her heart and stopped it for a couple beats. Her body feeling paralyzed and making her fingers and toes tingle. It was over for her.

"Found you." 


	5. Loathing and Lies

She fidgeted with the loose cuffs, shoving a hairpin in the lock, even though she had no clue how to lock pick. It was just mindless tweaking, sometimes even missing the lock as tears blurred her vision. This was the last thing she wanted, but she knew it was coming. Being a suspect in a serial murdering. _Her_ serial murdering.

A single tear slid down her face, did they think she was faking it? Was she answering the questions as _she_ would? She hoped not.

The door behind her slid open, she didn't turn to see who it was. She kept a lazy attempt at focus on the handcuffs, even if she did unlock it, she would just shut them again. Every time. The first couple times though, a policemen came in and nearly scared her into falling off the chair. He had the look on his face like she'd break out of the station or something, she really didn't pay any mind to him. Just shut them again. They didn't come back when it happened again.

A case file was dropped in front of her, some of its contents spilling. Her attention was shifted from the cuffs to the Manila folder, noticing there were a lot of papers in it. She must've done a lot of damage.

Another tear had slipped, she wiped it with a shaking finger. She let her hand drop and then fiddled with the lock again.

She stopped, glanced up at the person and noticed it was an android, then resumed what she was doing. He waited to sit down, staring at her hands, "What are you doing?"

She jumped slightly, not quite expecting him to talk so soon, she thought had was going to have to be the one to initiate conversation. She didn't like starting conversations. "Oh... uh, just nothing, I guess." She set the pin down silently. She jiggled her hands as he sat down and accidentally undid the cuffs. Her eyes widened and immediately began to shut her hands back in them, "Sorry about that." She said quietly, apologetically.

It looked as though every single synthetic bone in his body was in attack mode or something, hackles risen. She looked at his hands in return, noticing his were inches away from hers. She instinctively moved hers closer to her body, leaving the hairpin near his fingertips. "How did they let you have that?" He tapped the table near the grey pin.

She shrugged, feeling the urge to pick at her nails, "I don't know, you can have it if you want." She whispered, feeling as though if she spoke any louder, the room might cave in.

She looked a little further up from the table, resting on his tie. The color reminded her of elegance and a dominant personality. Death and of a midnight sky with no moon. It matched the color of his dress pants. The walls in this room, "What were you doing last Monday?"

She thought for a moment, most likely looking a little suspicious, counting back the days, "The Monday in this week? Or the last one. The seventeenth or the twenty-fourth?" She asked, raking through what she did on either of those dates.

"The twenty-fourth. What were you doing that day?" He reiterated, she heard some added firmness to his tone.

She paused, she was in an even worse mood that day. They couldn't know that though, but she told them the things she did, nonetheless, "I went to the grocery store with my mother, she got her prescription and then we gardened for a couple hours." She left halfway through, she thought but never said. She never took her pills. She started to bounce her foot underneath the table, "I took a nap and then took Benji for a walk."

"It was a nice, sunny day wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty nice. Well, besides..." she trailed off, or was it rainy? She was inside the entire time, helping her. "I mean," she spoke up a smidge louder, then dropping her voice, "I liked it. So did Benji."

"Tell me more about your mother?" He opened the case file and began to sift through it, she didn't make a single effort to try to see any of the photos. She knew it would do something to her.

She cleared her throat, taking the hairpin and fiddling with the cuffs once more, "Oh um, she's just lovely. People like her, she's nice." She doesn't know what it's like to want to _die_.

"Do you like her?" He asked, she glanced up ever so slightly. Big mistake. She saw one of the pictures in her peripherals. But out of all of them, she couldn't see _her_.

_"Why couldn't you be more like your brother? He didn't hesitate!" She screamed at me, holding the crimson stained knife dangerously close to me, I fought the urge to cower away._

_She turned around and faced the victim, who was just sitting there, tied up and paralyzed. I never liked this part. She makes them feel so helpless. She makes me feel so helpless. Her movements were like a predator stalking the poor prey it would eventually kill. Dragging the knife with enough pressure just to leave the slightest blood trail._

_I just stood there, not moving. I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do? I was too scared to even breath._

"You described your mother, or lack thereof, with empty words. You didn't mean them. What were you actually doing Monday. The day four bodies showed up on the riverbanks."

"Mother wasn't with me. That's all. Just me and Benji."

"He must like rain."

"What? No, I don't like when he's in the rain. He needs a bath after." She scrunched her nose as she spoke softly, she relaxed her facial features as she reached slowly for the hairpin. She felt the thin metal between her fingers, the coolness becoming warm with her body heat.

"It was rainy that day, are you sure you took him out for a walk?"

"Maybe that was the week before, but mother spent her time in the garden."

"When?"

She didn't answer the question, instead staring off into space.

"How often was your mother at home?"

"Not often." Lie.

"Listen, you need to my answer questions truthfully," He leaned forward, skimming over the information in the folder, "What were you doing the twenty-fourth?"

"I was truthful. As I told you, I was with my mother."

"The entire day?"

"Huh? I mean-"

"It sounded like you were inside, it was storming the entire day. What were you doing with her?"

She cleared her throat, fidgeting with the hairpin more aggressively, "I was... um, I was-"

"Do you understand the circumstances of this situation? If you get released, your mother is going to kill you. Is that was you want?"

"Of cour- of course not." She mumbled, her eyes becoming glassy. She blinked back the tears that were forming, trying to stay somewhat strong.

He let out a short sigh and slammed the folder down on the desk, standing up in one fluid motion, "Let me remind you of the severity of what you did. Eight stab and five bullet wounds. When were you going to stop? Huh? Not when they were begging for mercy, pleading for you to just stop?" His voice was gradually rising, comfortably resting at a moderate yell. He began to slowly circle the table and her.

She almost snapped her head to his figure, but didn't want to give him any clues. Her eyes began to water for real this time, remembering how she yelled at her every night. How she wasn't good enough. How she should've died instead of her brother. How she should've left with her dad. How she just needed to kill herself. "Please..."

"Was it for your pleasure? The thrill of the kill? Or was it to appease your mother? To let out all of your anger? Did you feel any remorse for the people you killed?"

A tear fell, her voice was shaky and nothing but a whimper, "I didn't kill them, please... stop." She didn't want to correct him.

"All the evidence points to you! Not her." He paused, taking in her shivering figure, "Did it make you feel good when you saw the life draining out of them? It made you want more, didn't it? You wanted that high every time? It made you forget about her, didn't it?"

More tears fell, her bottom lip quivered as she fought back a sob, "Please stop, I can't take it." Her voice was still as meager as ever. She just wanted him to stop yelling.

His demeanor completely changed, taking a calm seat on the chair across from her, "Then talk you have to me." His voice was soft and comforting, making her just want to melt into the warmth he portrayed.

"She would verbally abuse me, all of time. It started when dad left, I don't know why he left, I just know I wanted to go with him. She would pamper my brother with everything he wanted, I was left with the leftovers and hand-me-downs. Then he died. I can't remember how, but whatever it was, mom was pissed at me twenty-four seven. I couldn't seem to make her happy.

"Well, before he died, she began her killing sprees, having him help her. She would make me come watch, sometimes help her. I remember crying the entire time, everything was so blurry. After he died, I was forced to help her, I didn't want to. She would scream at me and threaten to kill me instead, I just couldn't bear the thought of killing anyone."

After she was finished, there was a confused look on his face. He was brushing through the folder until he stopped on a synopsis over someone, "You know how I know who killed all those people in the past five weeks?"

She slumped in her seat, finding no more energy in herself to keep any sort of posture, "What?"

"It says here, that your mother, Wendy Grooms, died two months ago. She died of a heart attack. All of these murders are your doing." His LED swirled a cautious amber, "And they just found the body of Caleb Grooms, I'm gonna guess that your DNA will be all over it."

"What? That's not possible! I saw her murder all of those innocent people. She cut me," she was sobbing at this point, her memory unfolding. His accusing words to be true as she recalled what happened all those nights she took all those lives, "It's not my fault, I swear. She did it!"

"I understand. I truly do."

"No you fucking don't." She seethed, finding that her temper had just overflown and was now unleashed, "You better understand one damn thing. It's that I did not kill any of those people."

"Your DNA is all over every single one of those bodies. There is no way in hell you did not. Whatever you think happened, obviously did not. Your mother has not been alive for a good long time, long enough for you to torture surrogate victims, fantasizing what you wanted to do to Wendy all those years."

"No... it can't be. I didn't." She heard the door behind her open, footsteps approached her. She saw the android stand up as well, "Please! You have to believe me."

She felt hands grab her and uncuff her, then cuffing her again in actual handcuffs, "It was you all along."

"This entire thing was a setup?" She was trying to resist further, trying to get free from their iron-like grip. The silence was all she needed, "You _fucking bitch_! You knew all along? You didn't have to put me through all of this!"

"If I was you, I would plead guilty." 


	6. Sumo

She sighed, leaning back in her loveseat. It was the perfect day outside, the sun was shining and there was a slight cool breeze. These types of days were a rarity for Detroit, spring afternoons never lasted for long. Sure, there were a plethora of puddles littering the streets and grass patches, but if your shoes didn't get a little muddy playing outside, then you weren't doing it right.

"RK, what should we do today?" She asked, ruffling the fur on Sumo's back lovingly. He was laying on her lap, breathing deeply as she stroked his thick coat. "I'm bored."

The reason why she had Sumo was a sad one, which reminded her of what RK's predecessor did to her adopted father. She was supposed to hate androids for what they did to her family, but there was one android that was the exception. One that showed just the right amount of emotion for her. But since Hank's death and Connor's deactivation, she had the fortunate experience of seeing interactions between RK and Sumo.

It was his turn to sigh as he zoomed into a photo on his touch-screen laptop, the luminescent screen reflecting a bright white light onto his features, "I'm well aware you're bored, but I have work to do." He glanced up and paused, seeing a sight he usually never does; her and Sumo together smiling and spending time with each other. He took a mental photo, wanting to never forget it. He blinked, not quite liking the fuzzy feeling he got in his chest, and went back to his work, "Go take Sumo for a walk or something."

"I just might, but... I don't think Sumo would be up for it." She ruffled the flatter fur on Sumo's head, finding that his eyes closed whenever she got closer to his ears. "Maybe we'll go out back or something."

She made a move to get up but was stopped by the large dog situated on her lap, she groaned and tried to push him off. He would have none of it, he huffed in protest, leaning towards her. She smiled, but refused to push harshly because she really didn't want to hurt him. Relaxing her arms, she looked at RK and waited for him to register that her attention was focused on him.

He rolled his eyes and whistled sharply, gaining Sumo's attention, "Here." He said curtly. It was a simple command that Sumo knew well. It seemed that animals always responded well to RK, maybe because he knew how to handle them. Sumo abruptly got up and off the couch, but not without bumping his back with her chin. An "oof" noise escaped her, along with a giggle.

The next thing was that Sumo tried to cuddle with RK, which was slightly funny because even if RK could handle them, he couldn't _handle_ them. He wasn't the biggest fan of anything he couldn't have an equal conversation with. For example, a dog. Sumo gracefully leaped up on the couch, slowly making his way to RK, knowing that he didn't like Sumo in the the way she did. RK paused what he was doing and began looking at the dog in his peripherals.

She placed the back of her hand loosely against her mouth to hide the laugh creeping up. The sight was something she wanted to take a picture of. Him just in a grey tee shirt and black sweatpants, both of which were supplied by CyberLife. The chestnut locks on his head were messily neat, slightly swept to the side. It was an odd sight to see him so loose.

Thank goodness for Sundays. When they didn't have work, or at least she didn't. He always insisted on him catching up with paperwork and other things. It gave her time alone and time to clean around the house. Or to play with Sumo.

Sumo decided to take a hint, but plopped down with his head dangerously close to his leg. RK gave him a warning glance, but continued to work.

She got up and brushed off what dog hair that she could, walking over to the kitchen. The feeling of the cool tile against her bare feet sent goosebumps up her spine. The rest of her body was relatively warm, dressed in a cream-colored vintage Coca-cola tee shirt that seemed two sizes too big matched with grey leggings. She looked out the window above the kitchen sink.

The sight of the freshly cut grass of their backyard put a larger smile on her face, she knew exactly how to rid of the boredom she felt. "Sumo!" She called to the living room, hearing a bit of whispering from the android in the other room, the clicking of his trimmed nails against the hard wood. She could hear dull thumping as he wagged his tail against the wall. "Come on boy," she said with a grin as she contemplated whether or not she should grab a pair of socks to put on with shoes or just suck it up and go barefoot.

The former won and she dashed into the living room and then to her bedroom to grab a pair of flower patterned crew cut socks. She ran and slid to a stop into the living room, not realizing that RK was watching... and he was smiling to himself as well. Something that only happened once in a blue moon, or at least if she noticed. A giggle erupted from her as she sprinted into the kitchen, where Sumo was waiting patiently near the back door.

She opened the door and screen door, then released him, feeling the light breeze engulf her in a cool embrace. She smiled once she saw Sumo chasing his tail and then come to a stop watching her. Slipping on her dirty running shoes, she left the door open, but shut the screen so no insects could get in. A shrill noise came from her as she dashed over to the newly energetic Saint Bernard. He had a squeaky toy ball in his mouth, drool already pooling onto the ground.

Scrunching her face up, she commanded him to drop it so she could throw it across the fenced in yard. He complied and took a few steps back, focusing on the damp red ball in her delicate hand. She threw it to the opposite corner of the backyard. As she waited, her focus was drawn on the sky, filled with fluffy clouds that looked to be ready to rain. It didn't dampen the sun though, shining as bright as ever.

It was the best feeling, one that she hardly got to relish in because of her job. Sumo also hardly got as much play time as he should because of said work. It was well needed for the both of them.

As she thought more, she and Sumo played fetch. She had to assume it was for around five minutes.

She felt happy. It was like her life was complete.

Unlike others, she never really had a strong urge to date anyone. It was difficult to fall in love with someone she hardly met. Those fuzzy feelings everyone else got, she could never have with someone she didn't get to know on a personal level. She didn't believe in love at first sight.

She had to be around someone constantly, perhaps at work, or someone she could consider a close or best friend.

Sumo barked lowly as he dropped the ball at her feet, nudging the round object closer to her feet. She shrugged her shoulders happily and knelt down to pick it up.

What she didn't know was that RK had abandoned his work on the couch and was leaning up against the open screen doorway. Just smiling to himself. A prickle of concern was felt as he watched Sumo push her over as she bent down to pick up the ball. It was brushed off as he could hear her laughter echo through the yard and her speaking to the dog.

If someone were to ask him what his favorite sound was, it would have to be her laughter. It was just contagious and invited you to join in, whether or not you thought the joke was funny. Most of the time there was no joke, just she laughing at her own mistakes. It made working with her a fun thing, not irritating like it would be with Detective Reed.

His favorite color wasn't a generic answer like blue like the sky or yellow like the sun. No. It was the color of a forest of pine trees in the summer, when it felt like spring. The perfect weather to get lost in the expanse of green needles and dark brown trunks. The whistling and tweeting of robins and finches in the distance, creating music with each other. It was a beautiful color that begged to be seen and enjoyed. It was the peace of seeing a family of white-tailed does and their awkward fawns roaming the thickets with not a care in the world.

It was a color of endlessness and freedom. Something he wanted to feel. It was her favorite color. Know how he knows how to describe it? That's the exact answer he got when she asked him one night — she was drunk, but still answered it nonetheless. He didn't know what to say, so he asked her and that's the response he got.

Seeing her play with Sumo, getting a little muddy as well, made him feel something that most definitely was not in his program. He'd be lying if he felt like he wasn't dying, it made him feel scared. He didn't know how he was feeling these things, but he didn't care. As long as she was happy, he was fine.

He rested his head on the frame and crossed his arms, watching them tumble on the ground. Wet slobbery kisses and playful touches.

He had found a place to call home.


	7. Forgotten Program

She sighed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if she could manage to get out of bed another day, survive another day. It was becoming too much. She wasn't even sure why Captain wanted RK to stay with her. She wasn't going to work and she did not have the vacation days for her to not go to work.

He was someone that the police department needed, someone who was one hundred percent successful with every mission and case he encountered. That was all until she started to fall into her depressive state. She didn't like to call it that because she felt like she was faking it. Like everything she was feeling wasn't true. It confused her.

But once she started to not come into work, he wasn't assigned a new partner and his rate of solved cases were dropping. Although, at work he made it seem like he cared; he really didn't. He cared about her health and making her happy. Never showed it though.

Rolling over in her king sized bed to face her android that would always be sitting at the desk to her left, she wanted to make a promise, but he wasn't there. She frowned and propped herself up on her elbows, looking to the door — which was left wide open — but no sign of RK. She dismissed it, knowing he was probably going to come back. So she waited.

She knew there was no chance of her being able to fall asleep, so she laid back and stared at the ceiling. She had lost count of the hours she laid awake during the worst part of her state, just trying to find something more interesting on the white popcorn ceiling. The blankness gave her time to contemplate everything she had done wrong to deserve this. All the deaths. All the mistakes. Everything.

Sometimes, she thought ending it would end whatever she was feeling. She couldn't began to think of how it would affect everyone around her. The reason she didn't want to was because, deep down, she knew no one would.

She didn't know that every time RK came into work, Hank asked him when she was going to come back. Miller asked with sincerity and clear worry, as they were partners before they were assigned new ones. Reed always seemed to want to ask, but never wanted to act concerned in front of anyone. Each time, RK had to answer with a " _she's getting better,_ " or even, " _I'll have to ask her when I get to her house._ "

But he never had the chance to tell her, feeling as though it would pressure even more.

Being hidden behind tunneled vision, nothing seemed to sit right with her. She couldn't understand how anybody could put up with her. She never did anything. She was useless. He was just better off getting a new partner. Obviously, she was never going to tell him that because she knew he had figured out how she was feeling and her thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and — figuring it was RK — she began to make the promise to him, "When you go into work tomorrow..." her voice died in her throat when she saw him in the doorway with a guitar she kept all these years. Where did he find that?

He was tuning it, looking intently at it. Noticing that she stopped her train of thought, he paused, "Go on."

She cleared her throat, seeing noticeable dust tracks on his black tee shirt, "I feel like — you know — since I haven't been going into work lately," by this time tears were forming in her eyes and it was hard to form sentences. She started to fidget with the grey comforter strewn over her frail figure, "That it would be beneficial for you to suggest getting a new partner."

He said nothing, but when he began moving towards the loveseat next to her, she saw his LED flicker an alarming red. She didn't think she had ever seen it reach that color. Still saying nothing, he positioned the guitar to play. As he began to pluck strings, she started to calm down — not that she wasn't before but to a point.

She blinked and creased her eyebrows, was he seriously trying to convince her not to by... making her _sing_?

She wasn't going to. She could hardly talk to him without feeling drained. His clear voice cut through her thoughts as he began to sing. It wasn't loud or anything, but just loud enough for the both of them to hear, " _I need to cry, but I can't get anything out my eyes._ "

It was one of her favorite songs from so long ago, having being older than her. She used to be able to play it on that same guitar but left it in the attic and never touched it again.

" _Or my head, did I die? I need to run, but I can't get out bed for anyone._

_"Not for you, hun._ "

She hummed quietly along, speechless that he was singing. It reminded her of cold rain on a windowsill. The voice that could lull you to sleep without even trying. It was him, not any voice modifiers to make him sound like another person. No, this was the android that seemed to be more of a housekeeper than a police android. This was the person that grew to enjoy her company. This was a side she had never seen before.

_"It really hurts, when I need her so bad but I can't see her._

_"My Juliet, my special girl."_

She propped her head up by her hand and looked at him, wishing she could take a picture because he was never like this. He never acts like this. Never so... human.

" _I want to make a color that no one else has seen before._

_"I want to be so much more."_

She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and trail down her back, it felt good for once to hear this tune. For the first time in a while, she smiled. His ability to be so _vulnerable_ willingly made her envious, she hated feeling like she could be taken advantage of. It made her angry and wanting to make him leave. Shut everyone out and leave herself to deal with everything on her own.

" _And when I need some help from you._ "

Soon enough the song ended, him playing for a little longer but the lyrics stopped. But when he did stop playing, she asked again, "You may have distracted me for a little, but I'm serious... can you? I know I'm hindering your success and-"

"I'm not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't a lost cause." 


	8. Can You Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning; the next few chapters are going to be what i define as fluff, not actually sure what it means, but it makes me feel fuzzy inside so here ya go. Love ya, see you on the other side

(Android rk900)

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing a disheveled figure staring back at her. It looked like her, but she knew it wasn't. _She's_ too... loose. _She_ looks like _she_ let _herself_ go a long time ago and never tried to put the puzzle pieces back together. It just wasn't her. She simply blamed it on the bathroom lighting.

She sighed and looked at her android in the mirror, he was sitting down on her bed patiently. From this angle, she could see his LED blink a soft amber. He was most likely checking his vitals and other things. She noticed his hair was messier than usual, as if he hasn't recalibrated in a long time.

"RK, open my messages." She called out, her eyes drifting to the hygiene products strewn along the grey marble countertop and in the sink. They haven't been touched in ages. She had forgotten the last time she showered. She hasn't brushed her teeth in a while as well.

A pause, and then he responded, " _There is one. Would you like for me to read it to you?_ "

She knew exactly who it was from.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I asked you to do." She mumbled hotly, not knowing why her temper was short today. But everyday was like that, she thought it was just a side effect. Everything was a side effect at this point; hardly eating, lack of motivation, sleeping all the time. It was killing her slowly.

" _From Mom; We would for you to come to the Christmas din-_ "

"Delete the message."

His LED spun amber in thought, " _It would be healthy for you to respond, you haven't left the house in two months._ "

She went outside the other day, though. Although it was because RK need assistance in the snow, (even though she was pretty sure it was a weak attempt to get her outside) that wasn't the point. She was perfectly fine being cooped up here and RK was completely fine running a few errands a week. It wasn't like she needed to go grocery shopping anyway, since she didn't have the appetite for food at the moment.

"It's perfectly normal. Do as I say."

A moment of silence engulfed the both of them. This time, his LED returned to its natural state, a baby blue color. Personally, it was her favorite shade of blue. " _I'm not allowing you to. What would you like to reply with?_ "

"Nothing, because I have nothing to say to them." She replied evenly toned and as cool and collected has she had been trying to. "Now, please delete the message. I don't want to see it anymore."

_"I'm afraid I cannot. It goes against my protocol."_

——— {I could not be fucked to write a car crash nightmare part, so we're just gonna skip it}

Her night terror distorted in and out of reality as something was shaking her awake. " _..., wake up! You're alright, you're fine._ "

She could tell he was nervous and didn't really know what to say. With half opened eyes, she could clearly tell his LED was flashing a vibrant red. He was stressed and she was in distress. This was not a good combination.

Sitting up a bit, she rubbed her eyes, "What? Where am I?" Her voice bordered the line of still sleepy and alarmed. It wasn't like her. But neither was actually sleeping, so RK was going to have to deal with it.

Not even bothering to check his manual for dealing with situations like this — which, in hindsight, would've been the best option — he replied with the first thing that came to mind, " _You're at home, it's five in the morning. There is no danger._ "

But that seemed stupid as it left his mouth.

He just didn't know what to do to care for the human that cared for him.

There wasn't any noise coming from her, just rapid breathing, that was the frightening part for him. Before anything drastic happened, she wrapped her arms around his chest, truly hugging him for the first time, "I am so sorry."

" _There's no need to be sorry. It's natural to have night terrors after something like that. It's human nature._ " He hoped his words brought comfort as he adjusted her to be straddling him, finding that humans enjoyed this position for hugging. She curled her feet around his back. It was almost like if she was as close as possible and in contact, he was going to disappear.

"They just won't go away."

Her face was tucked in his neck, trying her hardest not to start crying. He felt it as well, her warm breath fanning against his bare neck, it awakened something inside him. Like he needed to protect her from everything. He hadn't felt this way for anyone. It was just as scary as seeing her thrash and scream.

" _It's going to take time to heal,_ " he sighed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. His regulator skipped a beat when he felt her visibly relax.

"I thought it's been long enough?"

_"Everyone is different. People just cope faster than others. Your feelings are completely normal. How you are feeling right now is completely normal."_

A deep sigh came from her, shuttering a little as she fought a sob, "It doesn't feel normal." A sniffle, "How did they get over it so quickly?"

_"They had someone to lean on and opened up their emotions to one another."_

"Oh." That seemed to be her crumbling point as she broke down in tears, letting out the sob she was holding. It broke his heart hearing this come from her, but knew this would only make her feel better. It couldn't have been good for her to be bottling up her emotions.

She cried for as long as she could, almost to the point of throwing up. She tightened her grip as she felt him hug back. It felt right, to be like this with him. It didn't stop her crying though, it would take a few more minutes of consoling for her to be well enough to make conversation.

When he heard her sobs turn to quiet ones to sniffling, he asked, " _The real question is, do you want her to leave?_ "

He felt her shrug and hiccup, "I don't... I don't know."

_"It's not a simple answer is it?"_

Gripping his tee shirt, she shook her head, "I don't think it ever will."

" _That's completely fine._ " He rested his chin on the top of her head gently, closing his eyes, " _Would you like to go back to-_ "

"Can we stay like this for a little longer."

_"Of course_." 


	9. Injury

No matter how much she could whine and moan and complain, she needed to clean herself. It was close to a couple days after she got injured and put on temporary leave. Since then, and since the accident, she hasn't showered. Not because it hurt too bad or she just couldn't, she just didn't want to.

But, with convincing of RK, she caved and decided it was time to rinse the filth and sweat off her body. It also would get rid of the grease in her hair.

Her shoulder hurt bad and she already took enough painkillers to numb it, but it wasn't kicking in. She also knew she wouldn't be able to wash her hair as thoroughly as she would like for it to be. So she had that going for her.

"Hey, RK, what's better for my shoulder? A shower or a bath?" She yelled from her bedroom, and more specifically from her dresser.

He was in the living room, probably doing paper work and watching a documentary on animals — apparently his favorite thing to do in his free time, "Since when did you care about how you treated yourself?"

She rolled her eyes and quietly cursed him out, knowing he'd hear it, "So, what's the verdict? Which one should I do?"

"Do what you feel comfortable doing."

"Thanks."

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear, so it obviously wasn't for her. She continued her selection of clean clothes and then she was set. Going to the bathroom, she quickly decided that a bath would be more relaxing and she could use some bubble mix as well. Shutting the door behind her and immediately turning on the water, she grabbed the bubbles as well.

During the wait time, she started to slowly strip of her clothes. It wasn't too difficult because it was relatively loose articles of clothing and didn't require two hands to remove. She also knew she should've had a compression sleeve or a sling on for longer than she did. But, past is the past and this is going to not be as relaxing as she would hope.

She did everything else she needed to do and then gently set herself in the warm water. The bubbles smelled of apples and vanilla, her favorite.

She reached up with her left hand (the uninjured one) on the shelf for the shampoo. So far, so good. She put a dollop on her hand — which was difficult with one hand — and began to lather it in her hair. Her hand was already starting to ache, seeing as she hasn't done any exhausting activities since the incident. She groaned and tried to bring her other arm up, completely forgetting about her injury.

She cursed suddenly and quite loudly as well, feeling the sensation peak through the painkillers. Tears were starting to form and leak down her face. She brought the arm down and cradled it. Letting them fall, she cried. She didn't remember it feeling this sore and all around painful.

She heard a knock at the door, "Are you alright?"

Sharply inhaling, sniffling a little as well, she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice did betray her though, as it cracked midway through her sentence. Another wave of pain coursed along her shoulder, causing a sob to rake through her chest. It was quiet, hopefully not too echoey for him to hear it.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

She rested her head against the tiled wall, screwing her eyes shut. She spoke quietly through a repressed sob, feeling a lump in her throat, "Not really."

"Okay, I'm coming in." His tone was cautious and almost hesitant.

She covered herself with a plethora of bubbles and waited for him to come in. Before he opened the door, she tried her hardest to get rid of her reddened face and calmed her breathing. He was dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of heather grey CyberLife sweatpants. Not the best clothing for assisting a wet person in distress, but it would have to do. She felt like she needed to cover herself even more because she could hardly tell he was android, with his hair covering the LED.

He noticed there was already shampoo sort of in her hair, so he wet his hands and began to massage the sweet smelling lather into her scalp.

It felt good, his fingers raking through the roots of her hair. She hummed in contentment and moved closer to him, just forgetting about her shoulder for a moment. Relishing in the satisfaction of the feeling of relaxation. She couldn't remember the last time someone actually cared for her. So, this was nice.

She felt water water run down her scalp and she shivered, the water hitting a certain spot on her head. She smiled and curled up slightly into the warm water. It felt like a blanket on a chilly day. Washing out her hair completely and do the same thing again with conditioner, she decided to speak up, "Thank you."

He paused, then continued to wash out the product, "It's never a problem, and it never will be."

She sighed, closing her eyes but not saying a thing. What she expected him to respond with was a simple _you're welcome_ not something she would want to actively disprove. But she said nothing, just thinking.

So in a comfortable silence, she allowed him to rinse the conditioner out of her hair until he was satisfied. Which took a little bit because conditioner was always a pain to get out. When he was done, he dried his hands with a towel and stood up, "Do you need any more help?"

She nodded her head sheepishly, lowering her head and fidgeting with her pruning fingers, "Can you dry my hair too? I won't be able to." He said nothing but grabbed an extra towel from the cabinet and knelt back down. "Sorry." She mumbled, feeling like she was a burden. Probably interrupting his work.

Once again, he didn't say anything. Instead worked to dry her hair to a point it wouldn't drip down her back. "Once you get out, let me finish drying it. I won't be able to do much more until you are."

She nodded and sniffled, and called out to him before he left the bathroom, "Could you please get the body wash? Thank you." This had to be the worst part of letting some care for you, feeling the guilt billow in your chest.

"No problem," he replied, leaning a little over the bathtub to grab the coconut scented one.

She shook her head, "Not that one."

He hesitated, fingers hovering over the slim bottle, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted that one," she pointed with her left hand to the one on the opposite side of the tub.

He seemed confused and followed her gesture, "You mean my body wash?" 


	10. All My Friends(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no experience in the sex, so here it is. And y’all writers seem like experts, have fun I guess.

There were a select few things she enjoyed doing on a Friday night, one of which could've been hanging out with her coworkers until they all either deemed themselves too wasted for another drink or found themselves going home with someone else. So far, she went with the former each time she went out, and it wasn't even a _can barely walk or talk to you kind of way_. It was more of a _I literally can't stand to talk to any of you drunk fools_ type of way. One thing that rid her of that feeling was when she thought she was going to hook up with someone.

Which was going to happen tonight, she didn't care who it was with either, someone she knew or not.

What started with a large group of about twenty or so people soon diminished to about six or seven. Two of which included her and her android partner Nines. Sitting right next to him and a pretty woman of the name Tina, she was getting quite comfortable. Having about two fruity drinks in her system, she could still comprehend and function normally — everything just had a slight blurring effect to it. She was in a nice spot to stop without having a hangover in the morning, which was what was about to happen if she wasn't going to find anyone to leave the club with.

The corner booth they sat in was okay, away from prying eyes with the dim light and low tabletop. It made a perfect spot for shenanigans.

Glancing to her left, she saw Nines speaking animately to the group, telling a workplace story that happened a few weeks ago. He was dressed in a white button-up and dark slacks. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up as the night went on, for reasons unknown. His mannerisms and speech patterns would lead anyone passing by to assume he was a human, which is what she already saw him as — no matter how big an asshole he was. His attitude and ability to know when a line was crossed was a breath of fresh air compared to some of her coworkers.

Looking at him up and down, it must've caught the attention of Tina, who elbowed her gently and leaned into her ear, "Go for it, girl. Hell, I would."

That comment made both of them laugh as she responded, "I want to, but... I don't know if it's right."

"Fuck it, you'll never know if you don't try." Tina stared out the booth, onto the crowded dance floor with sweaty grinding bodies dancing to the blood-pumping music, "It's better than what's on that floor right now, plus he's been looking at you all night."

Trying to figure out what she's been talking about, scanning back through the night, she didn't see where Tina was coming from. But any courage is good courage. And that's exactly what she needed to try and fuck a android who resembled a god.

In her dark blue bodycon dress that came up to her mid to upper thigh, she felt good so it was nice to hear that. Her hair wasn't too dolled up, just a little wavy from the curling iron. There was hardly any makeup on her face — definitely not because she was flawless or anything, she just didn't feel as though it was appropriate to cake on so much just to ruin it. And, she hardly had any to use.

She decided to take Tina's advice and gently placed a hand on his thigh, just to see if he would tell her off or not. He kept the conversation smoothly, other than clearing his throat a little, he was still telling the story to the group of drunks. Giving her a side glance, as to say 'what are you doing?'. It wasn't a no yet, nor did he try to take her hand off him. She slid her hand further, keeping contact light to send a teasing touch up to his receptors.

The punchline of the story came and everyone began to laugh, some more than others, and he gritted his teeth through a charming smile. Her, on the other hand, only laughed because of his reaction, continuing to trace tantalizing patterns on his upper thigh, nearing his clothed cock. Thankfully for him, someone picked up the conversation with a related experience, allowing him to lean her ear and mumble, "Keep doing that, and we're going to problems."

Her touch never faltered, only grew more excited, with a smile, she whispered back, "Start giving us problems then, and maybe I'll see where it goes from there." She leaned away and felt a hand skim her thigh, pulling her leg open and closer to him. She was grateful for the low tabletop, she wasn't sure Tina would enjoy what might happen between her and Nines.

Her breath caught in her throat as he rode up her dress just a little more. Closing her eyes, feeling a few fingers rub against her underwear, blushing slightly when she realized she was already wet. It didn't take much for her to anymore, as she hadn't had sex in ages. She bit her lip as she stirred her sangria with a pink straw, then resting her elbow on the table to seem interested in what was being said.

"Wet for me already?" He purred into her ear, sending devious goosebumps down her spine. Only she could hear him. That only made her more turned on. She grasped his hand with her free one and applied pressure as he rubbed circles. A fire was kindling in the pit of her stomach and it begged to be released. She just didn't think in the middle of a club would be the best place, or perhaps the bathroom either would be good to release.

A ghost of a nod didn't need to confirm anything, instead a deeper blush and a couple slightly slurred words left her as she contributed to the conversation. To be honest, she hadn't a clue what they were talking about. She didn't really care anyway. She was worried about if he wanted this to go farther.

She bit her lip harder to bit back a moan as he moved her underwear to the side and entered a digit. Pumping in and out slowly, he gauged her reaction on how well she kept her composure. It wasn't the best, but nobody was giving her looks and she wasn't vocalizing her pleasure yet. So, they were in the clear for now.

Pleasure was coursing through her veins and it took everything in her not to buck her hips into his touch. He smirked, seeing her silently struggle. He was also was glad to corrected, previously thinking that she'd be louder than this. When he inserted another, she squirmed and bucked a little, almost immediately feeling sheepish. His free hand was used to gesture when he spoke to the gentleman across from him. He exited his fingers and used both to finish his statement, hoping nobody could see her slick on his fingers. The thing he wanted to do most was taste her, taste her wetness on his fingers.

As the source of pleasure left her, she took it as a sign to stroke his crotch, loving to see him twitch and keep his composure from cracking. He waited until someone else took the reigns of the conversation to speak to her, "Continue and you're going to have to take a rain check for tonight."

"Maybe I will." Her voice was silk and sultry, reaching her hand down his slacks and boxers, feeling the bare skin of his hardening cock. It gave her a different kind of high seeing him try not to remove her hand. Some pre-cum was coming from his tip, which surprised her because she didn't think CyberLife would do that. As she caressed the tip and stroked him slowly, she whispered in his ear, "God, I might have to suck you off right here."

She glanced down and saw his Adam's apple bob, his LED struggling to remain the neutral blue tone. "Who's stopping you, babygirl?" His quiet voice was shaking and cracked. It turned her on as she felt in control, seeing his stoic façade turn to a crumbling one.

The way he said babygirl made her want to go down on him right here and now. "Say, if we were at my place... I would've had you stripped and fucked by now. How does that sound?" She slinked her hand out and tasted her fingers, something she knew he didn't get to. Once she looked at Nines with a playful gleam in her eye, she winked. She also saw him tucking his shirt back into his pants, seeing a noticeable bulge as well. As she returned her focus back onto the group, she set money down on the table and sucked in a shaking breath. If she wanted to leave with Nines without suspicion, she needed to act tipsy enough not to drive.

"Alright," she slurred, knowing full well this was not how she acted drunk, "I think it's time I head home, I'm starting to feel tired."

Nines decided to chime in, making it a bit more believable since he was her partner and was responsible for her,"Plus, she has an appointment in the morning she has booked." Yeah, a dick appointment. With him.

The group groaned and then smiled, bidding them both a goodbye. She looked at Tina and winked, receiving two thumbs up and a cheers.

Wrapping her arm around his bicep, she leaned into him so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. "You did take your car, right?" He began to walk a little faster, being reminded of the hardness in his pants.

"Yeah, I did. Why? Gonna fuck me in there?" She giggled, breathing a breath of fresh air as they exited the building. The rattling bass of the music inside had begun to fade out as they neared her car.

It did cross his mind as they were touching each other, but he wanted a place where he could fucking destroy her where nobody could see what was his for the night. "I have some decency, unlike you."

"Awe, don't be like that." She said, coming to a stop by her car, about to open her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when his lips crashed onto hers. It wasn't fireworks, or anything of the sorts. It was more of a hurricane, in the sense that it hit her like a ton of bricks and left her in a wreck. Her eyes widened before melting into the blissful sensation. She gasped as she felt the car up against her backside.

His lips trailed from hers down to her neck sensually, leaving small love bites down to the crook of her neck and loving the sounds of her quiet moans, "I might just take you right here," he mumbled, unlocking the car with the keys he took at the beginning of the night. As he detached his lips from her sweet spot, he looked her in the eye, "But, I don't want anyone seeing what's mine."

Peeking his lips quickly before walking over to the passenger's side, "What's yours, huh? Yeah, we'll see about that, babe."

———-

Coming to the door of her apartment, he unlocked it swiftly, not bothering to stop kissing her. Opening the door and closing it roughly behind him, she broke for air and started to unbutton his shirt. Anything sweet or slow involved in their lip-lock was thrown out the window, no, this was something that both of them knew would only last one night. They needed each other and didn't care how much it would damage them in the morning.

Taking back her swollen lips, he guided her through the hallway into the living room before she muttered against him, "The bed or the couch?"

"All I can think about is ripping that dress off." He trailed butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jawline, feeling her tense under his hold.

"The bed it is."

As his lips left her skin, he lifted her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist. A throaty groan left his lips as he teased the skin above her collarbone as she rocked her hips against his erection.

She made quick work of finishing unbuttoning his shirt and untucking it. As she was done unbuckling his belt, he had entered her bedroom. She was positive that there wouldn't be enough make-up in the entire world to cover up the damage done. She loved it.

As he sat down on the bed, he squeezed her ass and heard the heavenly sound of her mewl. His hands worked their way up her sides as he lifted her dress up over her head and to the ground. Looking over her half naked body, she had no reason to feel self-conscious, she didn't care how bad she looked because she needed him. She needed to feel him inside her. He paused before pressing open mouthed kisses down her breastbone as he undid her bra, tossing it near the dress.

Kneading and teasing her breasts and nipples, she began to grind on him again, moaning his name through gritted teeth. As she felt his tongue swirl around her hard nipples, she threw her head back and let a cry of pleasure out. There wasn't a previous lover that made her feel this way, and that's what scared her.

Giving attention to both breasts, she rolled her hips again, wanting extra stimulation from his rock hard cock. "I — _fuck_ , keep doing that and you're not going to walk for weeks." His voice was stronger than back at the club, mostly likely from knowing he could lose more control behind closed doors. Away from prying eyes.

He slipped a hand down into her underwear, feeling her wet folds and her buck her hips against closer contact. Feeling her squirm and almost beg for more stimulation was empowering and made him want to fuck her senseless. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with. The feeling over having control over her was addicting.

When he felt her hands beginning to trail his v-line, the control he craved was slipping. If she kept going, there wasn't a thing on the planet that would keep him from fucking her until she forgot her own name.

He whispered in her ear, "You're going to ride my face until you're dripping." The tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine, she nodded and dismounted him. As he leaned back, she slipped off her panties and crawled over him, facing his chest. Currently, she was hovering over him because she frankly wasn't ready for what might come. How fast she might come.

He growled and pushed her thighs down, allowing his tongue to swipe over her wet entrance. "Oh, fuck," she cried as ecstasy rippled from her core, tension growing fast. He lapped up her pussy, inserting a little at a time. But when he did fully, the loudest moan so far escaped her as she rested on his chest. His motions became faster and more hungry.

The smoothness of his tongue shouldn't have surprised her, but it made her beg for more. Trailing her fingernails down his sides and to his slacks, she slowly unzipped them. With the ripples of pleasure coursing through her, it was becoming difficult to think straight. Damn was he good at what he did. As she reached the thin fabric of his boxers, she could see a clear outline of his hard cock. Pulling those down as well, she trailed open mouthed wet kisses down from his belly button to just above his cock. A muffled groan sent vibrations and hot air against her.

If he kept up at the pace her was eating her out, she was going to come.

The thought of her climaxing, it was teasing her in of itself. She felt herself clenching and rocking her hips against his tongue, wanting more. Another cry of pleasure left her as she began to stroke his length, peppering kisses and dragging her tongue against him from base to tip and back down. A squeak escaped her bitten lips, he had just slapped her ass, "Why don't you do something with that pretty little mouth and suck my — _oh fuck._ " His sentence had faltered and cuff off completely by himself as she wrapped her mouth around him and slowly to bob her head until she was taking in all of him.

Taking it out, she swirled her tongue on the tip and groaned as she was nearing. It caused him to pause and lean his head back on the back, holding back one of those beautiful noises he made, "That's... that's it baby, — shit — _just like that._ "

As he continued, he sped up and deepened his penetration, she made sure to as well, moaning around his dick. He mutter curses against her, putting her almost over the edge. She took it out and lazily stroked it as she was nearing her climax. Her legs began to spasm and tense as she began babbling curses and nonsense, trying to tell him she was nearing.

Waves crashed around her as she finished, allowing her something she's never felt before — a finish she's never felt before. "Fuck, fuck, Nines... don't - don't stop!" She begged through a sob. He didn't stop, in fact, he kept steady, tasting her and letting her ride out her high. Even when her near screams faded into whines of pleasure mixed with a growing pain of overstimulation, he continued. Only then did he stop when her breathing was becoming even more labored. He flipped her over quickly. Oh, it had just begun for her.

Her chest was still heaving when he stroked himself as he lined himself up with her entrance. Her quiet noises were of nervousness, she was worried she wouldn't be able to take it. That it was going to be too big.

He inserted and studied her face, wanting to remember the look of pure ecstasy on her as he railed her. Seeing her completely naked in front of him.

Her mouth opened, but no noise. It was until she screwed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, did a sound come from her. It was like it was released deep in her throat. As he put his entire length in her, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I want to hear you pretty little screams as I fuck you, alright princess?" Continuing his thrusts, he waited for her to nod.

When she nodded, he rammed against her with a great force. Her head was thrown back on the bed and she cried out, "Oh, my god. Nines!" Her mouth was open, allowing any embarrassing noise to escape.

It wasn't embarrassing to him, in fact, it was music to his ears. It compelled him to keep going, even when she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged. Even when she pulled him close to her to keep her from losing control, cradling his head with her hand against the crook of her neck.

He enjoyed the fact that the neighbors were going to remember his name by the end of the night.

As his pace picked up, her sounds began to unravel and she screwed her eyes shut. Seeing swirls of galaxies, she could hardly create any steady thoughts.

His teeth grazed the soft flesh of her neck, hot and steady breathes on the forming hickeys.

The building tension was becoming to be unbearable and urging to release. The heat in her core started to tighten her walls, creating even more friction between his cock and her. She removed a hand from his hair and placed it on her sensitive bud, craving for more stimulation to release the pleasure. "Ah — f-fuck me, Nines, oh... _shit_!" The fire engulfed her core and sent spasms through her thighs and abdomen.

This wasn't like anything she's ever felt before. It was a thousand times better.

After this orgasm, he waited until she was a mewling mess to stop, pulling out and kissing her.

Once she regained the ability to form coherent sentences, she breathed out, "I want to ride you."

He smirked against her lips and laid down as she stood on her knees. Mounting him, she slowly inserted his, still hard, cock into her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop her from screaming. Goddamn, it was so much bigger right now. Or at least it felt like it.

As she rode him, his hands guided her hips up and down, even at a faster pace. She looked at his figure, noticing his LED flicker into the red color. The sight of his pleasure-filled face gave her a little more energy than before. She was going to make him finish.

The pressure in her core was building quick and she wasn't sure if she was going to make it until he finished.

He noticed her pace was slowing, even though she seemed to want him to finish, so he began to take control. He held her in one place, thrusting up into her with vigor. She didn't know that he was so fucking close, it wasn't funny. Just a few more moments and it would happen.

As she sobbed, "Keep going... oh fucking shit... Nines. Yes!"He felt his hips stutter and her tighten around him. They were going to finish together. He sputtered out a few more quiet groans and curses, feeling his voice regulator malfunction for a split second before returning. Seeing that he wasn't going to continue, she began to ride him again, feeling the hot seed spurt into her. She wanted him to feel good as he had his orgasm, just like he had when she did.

When she finished hers, and knew he had as well, she collapsed against his chest, taking out his cock. Both of their chests were heaving and he was trying his best not to overheat. He rested his head on the bed, closing his eyes, "You did so good, babygirl." He whispered, wrapping her in an embrace.

She reached up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, meaning for it to actually center on his lips, but she was, frankly, too tired to correct herself.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said clearer, sliding her off of him and he stood up.


	11. Snow

Cold mornings in December were her favorite. They always had an aura of production to them. Whenever she woke up and took Sumo for a walk, she knew today was going to be a good day to get things done. That only occurred during the weekend though, when she had time off to herself. Weekends allowed her to have alone time, no interruptions and a needed break. It was nice.

The only difference between the weekend and today's morning was that it was a Wednesday. She had to get up and go to work. She was up early to get ready.

Or, at least, when RK woke her up.

Which was about to be in a minute and about twenty-one seconds.

This time she was ready, only because she couldn't get back to bed for three more minutes until he came in. Which gave her time to check the weather for the incoming day. When she checked, it didn't look good. It was supposed to snow, hard.

Sure, yeah, she lived in Detroit. She could drive in the snow fine. It was uncomfortable and she lacked control she liked while driving. She could drive in a couple inches worth of compact snow, just not the amount the city was about to get.

So, being her, she decided to work from home today. It was a nice compromise and she needed an off day. Especially one that could be kinda fun.

"Wake up ..." RK said through a knock on the door. He hesitated before coming in, visible shock when he noticed she was up already, "Did you get enough sleep?"

She nodded and began the fidget with the comforter, "I'm not sure I'll be able to take us to work today. I think I'll call in and take a day off. It's-"

"Why?"

She frowned and sat up, moving her legs to the edge, "What do you mean _why_? Have you checked the weather?" The audacity and it's not even work yet.

He nodded and stepped in the room, "Well, yeah. Of course. It's not supposed to be much anyway."

She blinked, _what?_ There was no way he actually said that out loud. No possible way. Of course she had to get the most advanced android CyberLife had to offer. Of course he had to have no experience with snow. Just her luck.

"Have you ever driven in snow before? It's literally the worst."

"No," his LED swirled yellow. To her, that meant he was about to say a dumbass remark that made her want to slam him against a brick wall, "No, I haven't. I thought you have lived here long enough to attain the skills to drive in the snow."

Ah, yes. There it is.

Standing up and walking over to her dresser, picking out an outfit, "Well, obviously not. I'm not entirely fond of slick surfaces." She paused her sifting and pointed an accusing finger at him, "And since you've never driven in any sort of bad condition, we're gonna work from home. You seem to enjoy it anyway."

She resumed her searching and found a pair of black sweats — a pair that may or may not be his. In her defense, they were comfy and she liked them. Looking back at the android in her room, his LED was flickering back and forth between blue and yellow. That never was a good sign. His eyes were on the pair of pants in her hand, he definitely knew. He didn't make a move to say anything about the fabric of clothing though.

"Would Captain allow you to? You did take a week off two months ago."

Moving on to the wardrobe with her shirts and sweatshirts in it, she scoffed, "Dude," she turned her head so he was in her peripherals, "That hardly counts. I was sick as shit. And plus, Sumo loves the snow. It'll be good for everyone."

Her statement was generalized because he hated when he wasn't at the station. It made her consider making him stay every night because of his constant bitching.

She found a large white sweatshirt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to discover that it wasn't hers and it was manufactured by CyberLife. That narrows it down to the owner of the sweatpants. She was almost completely wearing his clothes. It wasn't her fault that they made comfy clothing for their androids. Sure, it didn't make sense, but it was the thought that counted.

A noise came out of him that sounded like a scoff, "Whatever, it couldn't be that bad."

"Do you want me to turn on your temperature receptors? Because I will. And it won't feel good." She threatened, glaring at him and going back to her dresser. It was to pick out socks, but socks aren't very intimidating.

He placed his hands in a defensive manner, walking slowly over to the bed to sit, "I can handle myself fine. With or without the receptors." He knew how things felt when the temperature was not a regulated eighty-four degrees. He didn't like it.

"Yeah, alright. You'll need them off for scooping the driveway and sidewalk because I am not doing it." She laughed to herself as she picked a pair of fuzzy socks, the color matched his eyes quite well. It made her outfit seemed a little based on her android.

Her excuse would be, it's not what it looks like.

"Do you just hate physical activity?"

Setting her hands on the drawer, turning her head to face him with a smile on her face, "Am I making it seem that way? Because it's true." Turning her attention to the pile of warm clothing, she continued, "Anyway, you wouldn't want me getting frostbite."

"It's only supposed to be a couple inches with some icy areas, and around twenty-six degrees." The way he said it made it sound like she was stupid and the weather was no big deal. Once again, he wasn't driving and it was official that they weren't going to work today.

"You're implying that it's supposed to be nice?" She threw her hands up and nearly yelled, "You haven't even experienced temperatures since that one deviant flicked it on and you compl-"

She was cut off by a raised finger and a tilted head, "What I did in that situation was completely normal."

"Yeah, you whined like a sick dog. It was hilarious." She chuckled just thinking about that. Her and RK were chasing android and he cornered the android. Long story short: they got in a scuffle and somehow his temperature receptor was tampered with during. To make the short story a little longer though, when they got in the car after the android was moved to a different patrol car, RK was nonstop complaining about the A/C, the weather, how his clothes felt. Everything.

Looking away, he mumbled, "Glad someone found that funny."

"Since we got that conversation out of the way, I'm gonna bake cookies while you call Fowler and tell him we're not going to be at work today. Wanna join me after?"

Her words surprised him, she never did anything in the morning, or at least willingly. The call part didn't surprise him, that was the most normal part of that sentence.

Checking his internal clock, it wasn't even seven yet. "You're going to bake at seven o'clock in the morning? Are you feeling fine?" He cracked a smile and began typing an email to Fowler iterating their absence.

"Oh shut up," she dismissed, taking her things to the bathroom. Before she shut the door, she peeked her head out and said to the android that was still standing in her room, "And, while you're at it, can you put some kibble in Sumo's dish for me, please?"

———-

It was about forty-five minutes later when she was rolling the cookies out. The reason it took so long was because she had difficulty looking for the packages of pre-made cookie mix. Once she couldn't find those, she had to look up a recipe in her mother's cookbook. Then when she couldn't find that, she had to scour the internet to find a good one with enough servings. It was an entire process.

All the while, RK was doing work on a laptop, watching her frantically search for a damn recipe. Each time she mumbled, "Is it even worth it anymore?" He thought she would give up, as she does when she isn't given positive stimulant. But, once again to his surprise, she pulled through and found one.

But, back to rolling out cookie dough, she called from the kitchen, her voice cutting over the soft pop music coming from her phone, "Do you want to help me roll the cookies?"

He knew what the answer should be and that there wasn't a choice, "Yeah, sure." He saved his work and shut his computer. Before he entered the kitchen, he took off his grey suit jacket that they bought a week ago and folded it on the couch. It left him in a black button-up and his grey slacks.

His attire got her to think out loud, "Why do you always wear suits to work?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know," he shrugged, rolling up his sleeves and running a hand through his hair, "I would assume it would be because of my original uniform. And it looks formal as well to others, giving me a professional look."

She rolled her eyes and another cookies dough ball, "Like you need it. Not even Gavin gives you shit anymore. Everybody at the precinct respects you. You have already earned their respect."

"You say that like it's hard." He slid over to right beside her, noticing an unrolled ball and reached over her — mumbling a small "pardon," — then continued, "I think it more had to do with it my appearance looking unapproachable."

She nodded out of fairness, pointing where to put the ball, "And the fact it looks like if someone even glances in your direction the wrong way, you'd beat the living shit out of them." He stared at her with confused eyes, she then elaborated, "You're tall, have a scowl twenty-four seven, and dress impeccably intimidating."

"If you have a problem with my appearance, I would suggest to file a re-"

"Who said _I_ had a problem with your appearance. Not sure anybody does either. I think it fits your occupation and integration with society." She said honestly, hearing the oven finish preheating.

Putting a tray of raw cookie dough balls in the oven, she turned around and saw him intently stare out the window at the thick snowflakes twirling to the ground. The look on his face rivaled one of a child looking through a storefront window into a candy store. It made her wonder whether or not he had actually physically seen snow before.

Deciding not to say anything, she went back to her spot and said, "Google, set a timer for nine minutes."

He frowned, snapping out of his trance, knowing damn well she wasn't talking to him. Turning to her, he passively stated, "We don't have that home assistant. It's a CyberLife product, not a Google assistant."

"Yeah, I know," slowly making firm eye contact, she looked up to him and responded with an even tone, " _Google_ , set a timer for nine minutes."

His shoulders deflated and he sighed, "You're actually doing this?" At this point, the timer was already down half a minute and had been set the first time she called for the home assistant that had been out of business for a few years. It wasn't the first time she had addressed him as Google.

"Yeah, set my timer." By this time, she was moving on to another tray, rolling dough and placing each a couple inches from each one.

Following her actions, he continued as well, "Whatever, don't call me Google again."

All of a sudden, she grabbed his hands and pulled them from each other, "No, no, no. You have to do it like this." She then grabbed another lump and rolled it much differently than he was, "Not that." He copied her actions and then she smiled, "See? Look at that. It's perfect."

He was not aware there was more than one way to roll a dough ball.

Frowning at her comment, he spoke his concern, "No it's-"

She put her index finger to her lips, "It's perfect as it is," taking his ball, she presented it on the flat of her palm, "It's still going to taste the same. Each flaw is going to taste delicious. Trust me."

The contact of their hands sent a ripple of electricity through his fingertips and palm, all the way to his neck. It was a foreign feeling, one that he always felt around her. If it happened again, he was going to have to schedule a manual diagnostic for any damages done on the job because it wasn't suppose to be there. Any time he searched it on the web, it came up with results of... falling in love? That didn't make sense.

Whatever it was, he enjoyed it and wanted more. He supposed that he was just going to have to spend time with her more often.

"I feel like that sentence could be taken many ways."

She paused and looked up at him, "And I feel you could be right, you asshole. But we aren't talking about it like that, so, keeping rolling and then we can go outside soon when there's more snow on the ground."

It seemed as though the only thing it took for him to get off topic now was talking about the fluffy snow. His eyes wandered to the window, "Won't it take time for snow to accumulate?"

"How long have you been in service?"

"April of this year."

She set a ball down and kept going, "And can't you calculate the snow anyway?" She paused before going on because she knew he would answer her, "That's entirely besides the point, it doesn't take long for the snow to stay on the ground because it's probably frozen. It's simple really."

At this point, he was willing to just accept how things were because most things weren't going to be known.

"I guess. But the times keep changing."

"Weather is one of the most unpredictable things you will ever come across." Noticing how he was staring out the window again, "And if you keep looking out that window, the snow isn't gonna fall any faster."

Muttering under his breath as he resumed his fast work, "I wasn't."

"You are a literal toddler sometimes." She held back a fit of laughter, hearing him grumble.

———-

Once all the cookies were cooled and put away, he saw Sumo standing next to the back door in the kitchen, "Sumo looks like he's ready to get outside."

"I would be too," she was wiping her hands dry on a dish rag, "He's been cooped up since you let him out when I woke up. He wants to be active. I don't blame him."

Glancing twice between his human and the dog, he nodded slightly, not sure how to continue conversation. Trying to go with the flow, he started, "Is there enough snow yet?"

"Yep. There is. Let me get on my coat and we can go. I would recommend at least a jacket or something for you just so your systems don't freeze up. I don't care if you regulate body heat, you need to be warm and safe." She said, tossing the rag on the clean kitchen counter.

"I don't need to be lectured like a child."

"It's hard not to when you act like one all the time."

"Whatever."

Once she got on a winter coat and snow boats, him swapping his formal clothing for sweats and a jacket, they went to the backyard. She gauged his reaction by walking out before him and just standing there. By his facial expressions and his LED, she could positively assume he was just as excited as Sumo was.

Her voice cut through his jumbled thoughts, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her hair was catching small snowflakes, which only made her more captivating.

"...yeah. Yeah it is." His vocal cords took longer to respond than usual, most likely from the temperature change between the controlled climate and the windy outdoors.

As she saw Sumo begin to sprint around the piled snow, he circled back to her and picked up speed, she realized what he was gonna do, "Sumo!" She laughed, sort of bracing herself for what was about to happen, "... Sumo no!" He jumped on her and made her land on her back, an oof noise escaped her as he barked.

A sharp whistle, "Come." RK called from about seven meters, patting his knees. It was something he didn't understand, he just saw her do it one day and it worked on Sumo. Seeing Sumo hop off her and trot over to him, he confirmed it worked. As Sumo rubbed up against his leg, he patted his side and whispered, "You really are a good boy, aren't you?" His tone was quiet, making sure she couldn't hear him because she would have an absolute field day with his mannerisms around dogs.

Time passed as they played with Sumo and enjoyed the day off, when she felt something cold hit the back of her calf. It made her stop dead in her tracks and turn around, seeing RK standing with a patch of dug up snow near him, "Did you just do what I think you just did?"

He smiled widely, "And what if I did?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" She yelled, compacting a ball of snow together and finding an optimal time to throw it at him. She hit him in the upper abdomen.

This went on until she missed him and hit Sumo, who was quietly barking at the both of them, causing RK to call out, "Don't hit Sumo, what are you doing?!"

She threw her hands in the air, stopping dead, "He got caught in the crossfire, causalities are gonna happen."

"He is in the other direction of me!" He did have a point, but she could easily blame it on the wind. The wind did start to pick up a little, making it harder for her to aim and throw.

She crouched down and began making another snow ball, "Maybe you weren't my target!"

"Isn't the point to throw it at opponents? That's the point."

A huff of hot air came from her as she stood back up, compacting her ball into a better circle, "Not when you snipe me every time. It really takes the point out of it!"

Her point was valid, but it was amusing to him to see her get frustrated over getting hit again by him, "I'll show you the point." He began running at a moderate pace towards her, making sure to not slip and then see where Sumo was to not trip over him.

"No! No, get away from me!" She almost screamed out, "You're gonna tackle me, it's gonna hurt." As she was saying this, she was trying to side step and fake out the android.

It was completely pointless as he had a thousand different outcomes running through his head at a given moment.

He chuckled and said, "No I'm not... wait, why are you chasing me now?"

At some point, she had turned him around and now she was getting ready to tackle him. She wasn't sure how an almost two hundred pound android was running away from her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Come here!"

She lunged at his torso and landed on the soft pillow of snow with a thud. Chests heaving in and out, trying to get air into circulation, they were beginning to be in a compromising position. She was straddling him with her hands on his chest.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "Gotcha."

He smirked, although his LED went through the three colors at least twice before resting back on blue. Without a second thought and in a blink of an eye, he had them flipped, he had her trapped underneath him. His body weight was supported by a knee placed between her legs and arms caging her in. Right now, his face was dangerously close to hers.

She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't feel goosebumps, followed by a shiver running down her spine when he did that. Because it most definitely happened.

And she liked it.

"Gotcha."

She rolled her eyes and looked down at his lips, finally noticing the distance between both of them. She didn't mind. In fact, she wanted to close it.

Doing exactly what her mind was thinking, she grabbed him by the front of his jacket and kissed him right then and there. In the middle of her backyard, in a somewhat compromising position. On their off day.

_Kissing_. 


End file.
